couragefandomcom-20200223-history
Space Whale
Space Whales are outer space breathing whale-like aliens. They are very huge and they can eat asteroids and other creatures. These aliens appear only in "Last of the Starmakers", where one exemplar can be seen in a little scene. Appearance They are alien spacial whales. Their appearance is really similar to Blue Whales but their body it's coloured in a dark blue with shades of grey, probably because they live in the space instead of the sea. The dark coloration is similar to the skin colour of Right Whales and Humpback Whales. They have also the typical baleen whale underpart of body with ventral lines, which is in light grey instead of white. Despite of all these Baleen Whale features they have sharp teeth instead of fanons, as predator whales like Sperm Whales. Their mouth is enormous. They are really huge and have a gargantuan size, considering they can swallow asteroids satellites and little planets with no problem and comparing the size of the exemplar seen with the Starmakers (which they are also giant, but really smaller than the Space Whale). The size of Space Whales is not stated, but approximating the measures their lenght would be probably 328 ft/100 mt or more and the weight a really lot of tonnes. Personality Space Whales wander in the space like they are swimming in the sea, as well as Starmakers. Unlike them, Space Whales usually stay alone and not in couple. They eat literally everything, especially spacial rocks like asteroids or little planets and big spacial creatures like Starmakers. To do this, they open their mouth, which works as a black hole and start to take everything in the range. Due to their colossal size and their appetite, Space Whales are really dangerous for living creatures. If a spaceship went near to a Space Whale with an opened mouth, it would be surely taken by the vortex and swallowed with no problem. Abilities Space Whales are powerful, due to their gargantuan size, and they attack mainly using their huge mouth. It works as a black hole, creating a deadly vortex which swallows everything it's close. Due to their body size, this vortex can easily take and swallow big things such asteroids, little planets, satellites, big spacial creatures, spaceships and much other. It's really hard to survive this vortex: if someone manage to escape, which is already something really difficult, he will probably die a few later for the several wounds caused by the spacial detroits and other objects taken in the vortex. They can have some problems if a creature taken in the mouth tries to endure in ways like the male Starmaker did, being not able to close the mouth when they are still creating the vortex. No other ability a part from this is seen, but having a big size and a long tail they probably can attack also with it. However, this is not seen. History Space Whales appears only in one episode, Last of the Starmakers, where is seen only one exemplar in a short scene at beginning. This Space Whale appeared after the female of the Starmaker living last couple did some eggs. The giant whale approached the couple and started to swallow everything opening the mouth and trying to eat also them. The two Starmakers tried useless to endure the powerful vortex, and the male decided to sacrifice himself flinging his female away the vortex and himself to the whale's mouth. When the whale tried to eat the male Starmaker the squid used tentacles to avoid it, hanging on the mouh. The male Starmaker, while doing this, saw his female running away with eggs and waved goodbye to her with a tentacle. The Space Whale, seeing the resistance of the squid, increased the power of the vortex. Having no escape, the Starmaker decided to explode his body as a final gambit: this killed himself but also the Space Whale. The female Starmaker managed to escape with her eggs, but fell off to the Earth due to the deep wounds caused by the hit of the detroits and other objects in the vortex of the whale. After these events, no other Space Whale appeared in next moments or episodes for now. Trivia * The Space Whale is possibly the biggest character of the entire saga, both in terms of height-lenght and size. It can swallow planets and it's bigger and longer than everyone else, also other colossal creatures like the Giant Starfish and Tulip. The Space Squids, which are also really huge compared to an human, are really smaller than Space Whales. ** Curiosly, also whales in real nature are the biggest animal ever living on the Earth. Blue Whales, which are 33 meters/108 feet long and 200 tonne of weight, have this record. The size record in the saga of the Space Whale can be inspired to this. * The concept of Space Whale was really popular in the '60s/'70s art, so this species can have a little inspiration by this. * The fact that the Space Whale wants to swallow the two Space Squids can be inspired by the fact that some whales, like Sperm Whales, love to eat squids. * It's unknown if the Space Whale appeared is the last exemplar of the entire species or if there are another living exemplars. For now, no other exemplar is appeared in an other episode. * Considering what happens when a Space Whale opens the mouth, it's possible that there's a real black hole inside of it, but this is not stated nor seen. ** While Starmakers species explains how stars have birth in the saga, Space Whales may be the explanation of the black holes existence in that world. * Even if Space Whales have sharp predator teeth, they seem to be useless apart from the aesthetics. They don't masticate their prey because they swallow them, and they can't use them to bite preys while trying to swallow them. (as seen in the episode) Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Aliens Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Minor characters Category:One time characters Category:Whales